1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, in a printer of an electronic typewriter, word processor or the like, for replacing a search text of specific words, symbols, sentences and the like in the contents stored in memory to be printed, or the search text printed on a sheet of paper with a replacement text of other words and the like and then printing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are three ways of conducting such replacement in an electronic typewriter; (1) setting a sheet of printed paper, manually moving a carrier to a word to be replaced, erasing the word and printing a correct word in the blank, and performing this procedure for every word to be corrected; (2) marking in advance a part to be replaced in a document, replacing only the part and printing correctly; (3) correcting the contents stored in a memory by conducting the replacement operation, thereafter converting the operation mode to a printing mode and printing the whole of the document.
On the other hand, since a word processor has no correction (erasing) function, replacement for printed sheet can not be conducted. Instead, the contents stored in a memory are displayed with a CRT display, and manual replacement is performed on the CRT display screen (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 147772/1980).
With regard to the way explained in (1), however, when correction of a misspelling or modification of a numeral, word, person's name or the like in a document is required, the carrier must be manually moved to the erroneous parts of the document on a printed sheet one after another to correct or modify the parts by inputting a replacement text each time. If many parts should be corrected in word and the like, the operation is complicated and requires much labor, and additionally there is the possibility that an operator may carelessly leave some part or other unchanged or conduct an erroneous operation. With regard to the way explained in (2), problems similar to those in the above way (1) are caused because each part to be corrected in the document must be marked. Further, with regard to the way (3) and the word processor, the contents stored in the memory themselves are replaced with correct ones, and therefore the corrected contents stored in the memory have to be modified again if the original document must be printed.